She will be loved
by SrKkAjOe
Summary: She belonged to another. He belonged to her step-daughter but all his eyes could see were her eyes, her body, her lips...her soul and heart. He couldn't stay away from her but he couldn't make her his either. All he knew was that she would Always be loved... Inspired by Maroon 5's song!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi y'all!**

**I'm back with another shortie, this will be finished in like three chapters, maybe four, not sure yet. **

**If you're looking for something dark, passionate and with lots of lemons then keep on reading ;) **

**Here we go, Enjoy!**

* * *

I couldn't keep my eyes off of her, never had been able to since the day I bumped into her.

"_I wish we could have skipped the whole meeting the parents thing and could have skipped right to my bedroom" Elisa said while nibbling at my earlobe. "This was your idea so don't blame me babe" I chuckled and wrapped my arm tightly around her shoulders._

_Elisa and I had been together for three months now. I had met her in the bar where I performed every weekend. It started with casual sex but she wanted more and I liked her so why not, I thought. We had a nice thing going on, fun and carefree. Elisa was different from any other girl I had ever met before. She wasn't possessive or demanding. She just enjoyed her life._

_She wanted me to meet her father and his girlfriend since they were very important people in her life, especially the girlfriend of his father. Elisa and she were like best friends, she had told me. Meeting them would make her happy so I said yes._

_When we reached the backyard I saw an old man, probably in his late fifties, sitting next to the pool with a newspaper in one hand and whiskey in another. I wondered if he was her grandfather but turns out it was her father._

_Elisa introduced me to Felix, her old man. He didn't even seem to care that her daughter was bringing someone home with her. He grunted out a hello and went back to reading his newspaper._

"_Ignore him baby" Elisa chuckled and then continued with asking me what I wanted to drink. "I'll take whatever you take" I told her as she mentioned for their maid to come and get us some drinks. It was always like that with Elisa, she would never get up and get her own drink or anything else for that matter. She was used to being served…I guess, that's what luxury does to you._

"_I'm going to the bathroom" I said to her and told her that I would find it when she got up. She nodded and took her place back right next to her father. I was bored already and wanted to go back to my own home._

_I was reading a couple text messages on my phone when all of a sudden someone bumped into me or maybe it was me. I'm not sure but when I looked up I froze right at the spot._

Her eyes had widened when she took in me, her mouth in a little o-form. I felt myself getting warmer just by the sight of her. Huge chocolate brown eyes, long dark hair, so damn beautiful and those lips… so pink and all I could think of was sucking her bottom lip.

She had cleared her throat, looked away and then introduced herself as Bella, Felix' girlfriend. I felt like I had been punched in the gut. She knew that I was Elisa's boyfriend but there was something in her eyes that made it clear that she didn't like that…Bella was jealous, that she told me later.

We spent the next few hours chilling in the huge backyard. Elisa was safely tucked into my side while my eyes were fixed on Bella. She looked everywhere but at me. While the girls chatted about the latest gossip, I took Bella in and then Felix, how in the hell did those two end up together.

"_I was broke, had lost both my parent and couldn't even finish school. I met him when I was 22. He wanted me the instant he laid eyes on me and I…I took the easy way out" she breathed out and then laughed humorlessly, "Couldn't handle taking care of myself, you know" she finished._

"_I'll always take care of you" I whispered as I stroked her cheek._

Elisa and I started spending more time at their had a villa with two pools, a huge backyard, too many rooms to count, playrooms, offices… everything, they had everything and still it looked empty. It lacked…love.

Something that definitely wasn't lacking in my house, the place that became our little love nest. I even stopped taking Elisa to my place. I couldn't fuck her in my bed when it was Bella that I had made love to a couple hours earlier.

Yeah we made love…we fucked whenever we could, wherever we could. We couldn't stay away from each other since the day that bastard Felix hit her.

_Elisa and I were watching a movie in her room when we heard loud voices coming from downstairs._

"_They're fighting again, don't pay attention to them" she murmured and went back to watching the movie but I couldn't just not pay attention to them. I heard their voices loud and clear. Felix was accusing Bella of acting like a whore in front of his friends. He said that she was a little slut that liked getting attention from any male that she came across._

_She in response told him that all she wanted was some affection from him but that he nowadays didn't even care of her. She told him to fuck off and that's when it all went silent._

_I worried that he did something to her and finally made the decision to check on her. _

"_Sweetheart I need to make a phone call, you keep on watching, I'll be back in a bit, okay?" I told her impatiently wanting to be at Bella's side already. "Sure but gimme a kiss first" she said and puckered her lips. Hurriedly I gave her a small peck and then walked out of her room in an hurry._

_The door of Felix' office was open but it looked empty so I continued walking until I heard her sobbing. I walked right in and the sight I was met by had my blood boiling. There was Bella on the ground crying, her one cheek red with a handprint on it. I rushed to her side and palmed her face._

_She looked at me in surprise but when she realized that it was me and not Felix, she came forward and kissed me roughly pulling at my hair to get me closer. It all happened so fast. At first I was too perplexed to realize what was going on but when it finally hit me that she was kissing me I did the one thing I shouldn't have done but wanted most since I had bumped in to her._

_I wrapped one hand in her hair and pulled her even closer to me and kissed her back as roughly. _

That's when it all got fucked up because I was already too deep in. With Elisa it was fun and carefree but Bella…with her it was raw passion, lust and even if I'm afraid to admit, it was also love.

* * *

_and she will be loved, oooooh_ :D

**Who's in?**

**Coming up: Lemons, lot's of them ^^**

**Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up, Enjoy! **

* * *

"_Stop…Bella, you have to stop" I managed to bring out between kisses. "Why?" she breathed out, with a hurt look on her face. "Because otherwise I won't be able__ to do it" I answered honestly while cradling her face between my hands._

"_I don't want you to stop Edward and I don't want to stop either… I can't stay away from you, I need to be close to you" she said and gave me another kiss that left me breathless._

"_Baby, where are you? The film has already ended and you're still on gone" shit, Elisa. I had forgotten all about her. "I…I have to go" I whispered and tried not to look into her eyes because I knew that one look would put me on my knees and ask Bella to never leave my side._

"_Edward please" she begged, "look at me." _

_I ignored her pleas and walked to the door but her final please broke me. _

"_Meet me at my house tonight" I called out to her and then walked back into Elisa's arms as if nothing had happened._

I wanted to break up with Elisa, right that moment, but something made me not do it. Perhaps it was the idea of never getting to see Bella anymore. If I hadn't met Elisa then I never would have fallen in love with Bella either and thought made me want to kill myself.

She's everything to me, I need her more than I need oxygen and that's why I didn't even care about hurting Elisa while cheating on her with Bella that same night.

_I couldn't stop pacing in my living room while waiting for Bella to come. I had no idea what was going to happen but I just wanted her here already._

_The doorbell pulled me out of my nervous state, "Finally" I breathed out and went to answer the door._

"_Hi" she greeted me softly a small smile on her lips. She looked gorgeous in her white knee length dress, so innocent. I couldn't help myself when I pulled her roughly to me and kissed her passionately. _

_She answered by kissing me back as passionately, her legs wrapping around my waist, her hands going to my hair, pulling me closer. "Let me have you…I need to have you" I whispered as I kissed all the bare skin I could get to. Her smell, her body, she herself was going to get me crazy._

"_Please" she whimpered. She didn't need to tell me anything else, that was all I needed to proceed with my actions._

_There was no time for foreplay, we both need the contact more than anything else. I pulled her dress up to the waist and pushed her thong aside while she unbuttoned my pants and grasped my cock in her little hands. I pushed her hands away before I lost it and came all over her hands, and then dove right in to heaven._

_We both moaned the moment I entered her. She was so tight, so hot, so warm. Mine, I thought._

_There was no way that I would ever get enough of this sin, because that's what she was, a sin. _

One time hadn't been enough, it only made us want more. That night I fucked her on every possible spot in my house. I claimed her as mine only to let her go back to her husband in the morning.

"_My mom was a nurse, she worked with babies. She loved them so much, they were angels in her eyes. I was an angel in her eyes…" she told me, her voice cold._

"_You still are, love" I answered honestly, not doubting that for a second. She just made some wrong choices but that didn't change the fact that she's an angel._

"_Yeah right" she snorted and then got up to get dressed. "I need to go back to Felix, Edward" the thought only made my blood boil._

"_You don't have to" I said causing her to look at me with an amused look, no emotion in her eyes. "Oh really and what would we do then?" _

"_You could stay here with me, start a life with me. I could get another job, earn some more money…" I trailed off._

"_Really? You think it's that easy? I'm still married to Felix, Edward. If he even found about us, he would destroy our lives. He would make sure that neither of us could get a job somewhere and that's just the beginning. He would ruin us, more importantly, you. I don't care about myself, but I won't let him hurt you" The despair in her voice angered me even more._

"_You think he can just do something like that?! We're not in the 19__th__ century Bella, I don't want you to go back to him!" I yelled, immediately feeling bad when I saw her flinch._

"_You know what Edward, forget this happened. Forget we had sex last night, it was a good fuck but that's it okay? Nothing more, I'm done with it" she said pulling her jacket and making a move to leave._

"_Hell no you are!" I growled and went after her. I turned her around and pinned her to the nearest wall. "Let go of me!" She yelled while struggling to get free of my grasp. I tightened my grip on her. "I can't leave you Bella and I know you won't leave me either. The desire, the passion in your eyes tell me otherwise. You can try to fool yourself that you don't want this but don't try to fool me! You are mine" with that I kissed her, pushing my tongue roughly into her sweet little mouth._

_When I realized that she wasn't kissing me back, I pulled back in horror when I realized how bad I had reacted. Me being possessive, hurt her._

_I stepped away from her ashamed of my acts and looked away from Bella, the reason that got me so fucked up._

"_Edward?" she whispered in question._

"_Leave" I demanded. She made a move to get closer to me but I stopped her by putting up my hand._

"_Just leave Bella" I said defeated. _

That was the moment I realized that whatever I had with Bella wasn't healthy, for any of us.

* * *

**You still with me? :)) **

**No worries, HEA guaranteed ;)**

**Review please!**


End file.
